You love a Snape?
by slytherinsweety
Summary: Harry is in love with a Snape, and no it isn't Severus. Follow Harry and Eliza Prince as they experience love, a dark lord, a jealous best friend, and an old fued. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_You Love A Snape?_

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything but a few characters and the plot._

_Chapter One: Elizabeth Prince_

Elizabeth Prince sat looking out of her bedroom window in Paris. She was your average 15 year old witch. Her skin was a creamy caramel color, close to her mothers.

But before we get into this story, how about a little background info on her? Her mother and father met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father was a Slytherin and her mother was a Ravenclaw. Their names? Severus Snape and La'rez Shacklebolt, baby sister of Auror Kingsley.

Shortly after they married they had a son and named him Tobias, though Severus tried his best to get La'rez to name him something else. A year later came Elizabeth Marie Eileen Snape.

They soon had to go into hiding, since Severus was a Death Eater, and his wife had defied the Dark Lord twice. Plus she was an Order member. As the kids grew up, they never got to see their father much. After going into hiding they changed their last names to Prince, like Severus's mother. Now this brings us back to Elizabeth looking out of the window.

She sighed and looked around her room and the packed up boxes. She got up and looked in the mirror. Elizabeth was very attractive. Not only did she have a pretty face, she had a great body. She wore a C cup and her butt, for lack of a better word, was big. It was round and soft but also firm, so it wasn't sloppy looking. Her black hair came past her shoulders and it looked a bit greasy, but not much. Her eyes were a bluish-black, a cross between her mother and fathers.

"Liz, Tobias, come on we have to go," her mother called up the stairs. They were heading back to England, and would be attending Hogwarts. Eliza heard it was much bigger than Beauxbatons, which they had only started at this past year. Before that they had been home-schooled, for their own safety. Eliza and Tobias walked down the stairs and into the parlor. "We'll be traveling by floo powder. The destination is 12 Grimmauld Place," La'rez told them. Liz and Tobias stepped in together; they had always done so, since Eliza used to be scared to go by herself. They threw the powder in said the name. They started spinning until they fell out in a gloomy looking kitchen. Next came their mother, who fell right on top of them.

Tobias sighed and pushed his mother and sister off of him and stood up, dusting the soot off his black clothes. The others stood and did the same, looking around. They then noticed that they were being stared at by a room full of people.

"Well, I see you all made," said Dumbledore, who broke the awkward silence. Eliza and Tobias had met him a few times before.

"Er…yes. Sorry if we interrupted the meeting Albus," La'rez said just as a tall black man came and crushed Eliza in a hug. "Hey, get off of me you incompetent fool," shouted Eliza. Kinglsey smiled and dropped Eliza. "That's no way to greet your uncle," he said.

"You nearly crushed her to death," La'rez said. Kingsley hugged her, and then Tobias, who looked very uncomfortable. Dumbledore conjured three comfortable chairs and they sat down.

"Now, back to business. We were just talking about how Sirius came back from the veil. It seems that if it's not your time to die, it kicks you out, meaning that Lily and James are around somewhere," Dumbledore said.

The people in the room gasped. "We now have to find them before Lord Voldemort does," Dumbledore said as the door burst open. In walked Severus Snape.

"Of course Snape always has to be fashionably late," said Sirius. Eliza, Tobias, and La'rez stared at him. "Well, are you going to say hello to us or not?" Eliza asked.

"I shall acknowledge your presence when I feel like it," said Severus.

"Well, that's no way to talk to the kids you ditched for 15 years," she said.

"Liz, stop it," Tobias said. Severus glared at her and she glared right back. Then Severus did something which surprised everyone. He smiled and hugged Eliza. "You can let go now," she said after a while, though she was smiling.

He let her go and looked at her. "You two go upstairs, and I'll be up to talk to you when this meeting is over," Severus said. Eliza and Tobias nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Severus turned around and saw every one staring at him. He glared at them all and took his seat.

Nothing much happened during the meeting. They discussed more about the veil, and death. Severus was none too happy about the marauders getting back together, which was all Sirius could keep talking about.

After the meeting was over, Severus walked up the stairs and into Eliza's room. He looked around; the room was black and blue, but still a bit girly.

"So…," Severus said, not very sure what to say.

"Can I call you Daddy?" Eliza blurted. "I-I mean I know I can't during school and all, but still it would be nice if I could." Severus looked as if he was thinking. ''You are to call me father, just like any other respectable children should. Eliza frowned at this but nodded.

"For now you and Tobias are the only kids here, unless you count that fool Black. Be prepared though, the Potter brat is coming tomorrow. He's coming earlier than usual because the headmaster thinks he and Black need some time together. We won't have to put up with any Weasley's for about two weeks. I'll be here most of the time unless I have a mission or I need to be at Hogwarts," Severus said.

Eliza nodded. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep now," she said and smirked. He nodded his head and left the room. He walked to his son's room to see what he was up to.

Eliza laid down and sighed. She had a feeling that her father didn't like he ver much, but would adore Tobias.

_Author's Notes-Well…I always start stories and never finish them. This here is a re-write, because I want to try to make the chapters longer, because I know I like to read nice, long stories. Oh, and I am looking for someone who would like to help me write this story. If anyone is interested please let me know, as I don't think I 'll be able to make this story with out help. ___


	2. Chapter 2

_You Love A Snape?_

_Chapter Two: Meet Harry_

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything but the plot and a few characters._

The next morning Eliza woke up and went downstairs to find Molly Weasley cooking. She had met her the night before, and she annoyed the hell out of Eliza. Sirius, Remus, her parents and Tobias were sitting at the table, though Severus didn't look too happy with the seating arrangements.

"Go and change right now. You're in your knickers!" Molly said when she turned around and looked at Eliza.

"They are not knickers, they are called boy shorts. She had got the set right before they left France. They were pink and green, and she had on a tank top to match them. "Besides, my mother didn't say anything about them, so why are you saying anything. Don't you have kids of your own to worry about?" Eliza said.

"Liz, what did I tell you about talking to adults that way?" her mother said. Eliza just rolled her eyes, and Severus smirked. Molly also annoyed him. She was quit nosy, always sticking her nose in other people's business, and tried to raise other's children when she had enough of her own to worry about. At that moment the youngest Weasley, Ginny entered the kitchen. She hadn't said much to Eliza the night before, and Eliza hoped she stayed that way. There was just something about Ginny that she didn't like at all. She wondered why Ginny was even there, as the others would be arriving at a later date.

Just then they heard the front door open, and a thud that sounded like someone had fallen over.

"Harry's here!" Molly said and quickly left the room, with Remus and Sirius behind her.

"Look at them, gone to worship Potter," Severus said. Eliza stood up. "Well, I want to meet him," she said and left the room. She left too quickly for her parents to tell her to change. She'd seen pictures of him in magazines a few years ago, and she had to admit he was pretty cute. Eliza walked into the drawing room where everyone else was, and her jaw dropped when she saw Harry.

His once messy hair now almost reached his shoulders. He had gotten taller, and playing Quidditch had given him a pretty nice body. He was wearing new clothes that fit him and had on new glasses. And Eliza loved his bright green eyes.

Just then Sirius looked up and caught her staring. "Lizzie dear, you'll catch flies like that," he said. Eliza closed her mouth as everyone turned to look at her. Harry was glad she had come in, because Molly had been fussing over him. Eliza walked over and sat in a chair, hitting Sirius on the head before she sat down.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "You look familiar. It's like I've seen hair like that before. I'm Harry by the way. Though I bet you already knew who I was."

Eliza smiled. "Elizabeth, but you can call me anything you can make out of the name. And as for my hair, well it doesn't look as greasy as my father's, who has told me all about you. He calls you the Potter brat, and from what I hear you're quite a nuisance to him during the school year," Eliza said brightly.

Harry was a bit surprised. "You're…Snape's daughter?" he asked.

Eliza laughed at the look on his face. "Yes, I think he and my mother are still in the kitchen. I also have a brother. Oh, and let the records show, that us Snapes don't have greasy hair, it just looks that way. I've never put grease in my hair, and my father and brother haven't either," Eliza said.

"Oh, ok. So, are you going to Hogwarts, and what year will you and your brother be in?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we're going to Hogwarts. I'll be in my sixth year and my brother will be in his seventh," Eliza said. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to go and get dressed before Sirius has a chance to make it in there. I swear, he was in the bathroom for about two hours last night, no doubt looking at himself in the mirror," she said and got up. Harry watched her walk out of the room, not taking his eyes off the door, even when she was gone.

"Harry, you can stop staring at the door now," Remus said.

Harry looked at him and grinned. "Did you see how she looked? I mean, she's so pretty, and let's not even get started on her body," Harry said.

"Harry! Don't ever let me hear you talk like that. And girls like Elizabeth aren't good for you, you should stay away from her," Molly said.

"And why is that?" asked Tobias who had just walked in the room.

"Well, girls like her aren't good for Harry," Molly said again.

"If you're thinking what I think you are, I'll have you know my sister isn't like that. See, you're probably thinking since she's pretty, plus a Snape, that she'll try to somehow seduce people," Tobias said, his voice getting louder with every word.

"Don't you raise your voice at me young man! I can't help the way certain girls are!" Molly said. Yes, that was exactly what she'd been thinking. She thought that in a few years time the Snape kids would be joining the dark side.

"I'll raise my voice if I want too! You're sitting in here trying to say my sister is some kind of scarlet woman, as you like to call them, who is going to try to…to hyponoitize young me just because of how she looks and who her parents are! And you don't even know her! And if I remember correctly, my father has told me of the countless times he's found _your _daughter in broom closets with different guys, once with Draco Malfoy!" Tobias said and stomped out of the room.

Harry sighed and left the room, not feeling like listening to Mrs. Weasley. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Snape and another lady, who looked a bit like Eliza, with Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ah, hello Harry, how has your summer been so far?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was fine sir. And thank you for getting me out so quickly this year," Harry said.

"You're quite welcome. We were just discussing you. I think you need to continue your occlumency lessons," Dumbledore said.

"Uh, do I have to? Me and Professor Snape really don't get along," Harry said.

"Yes, that is why La'rez offered to teach you. It's bad enough I see you in class, though I'm not so sure you'll be joining us this year," Snape said with a smirk. Harry ignored him and La'rez rolled her eyes.

"Hello Harry, I'm La'rez Snape. But please, just call me La'rez. I take it you've met my daughter?" La'rez said

"Yeah, I have," Harry said with a dreamy smile.

"Wipe that look off your face Potter, if I so much as catch you with my daughter alone I'll use your intestines in my potions," Severus said.

"Threatening him already? You haven't even given him time to ask me to Hogsmeade," Eliza said. She had on a pair of tight black jeans and a green a silver shirt, which showed a bit of her stomach, and the navel ring she had gotten over Christmas break. It was silver snake and the eyes were emeralds. She also had on a green belt, and the buckle was a small silver snake.

"Well, we know what house you'll be in," said Kingsley. Severus was looking at her navel ring though. "You let her pierce her navel?" Severus asked La'rez. "It's bad enough you let her get all those holes in her ears. Eliza had four holes in one ear, one of them was near the top of her ear, and three in the other.

"Calm down Severus, I think she has the right to express her self, and she always does well in school. So when she asked I let her do it," La'rez said calmly, though she gave him a look that clearly meant to shut up. To Harry's surprise, he closed his mouth and glared at the wall.

Eliza rolled her eyes at them. "Hey Harry, want to go play chess?" she asked.

"No, he doesn't," Severus said.

"I think Harry can answer for himself," said Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling madly, and it annoyed Severus very much.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said and stood up. Severus didn't say anything else until they had left the room.

"The Potter brat likes my daughter, I can tell," he said.

"We'll, I think they would make a lovely couple," La'rez said. Sverus just glared at her and stalked out of the room. He had a Death Eater meeting to get to.

**In the Drawing Room**

Eliza had just finished telling Harry her life story, since he had told his. They had abandoned the chess board, since they liked talking to each other. And Harry had also been losing spectacularly.

"So, what house do you think you and Tobias will be in?" Harry asked.

"I know Tobias will be in Slytherin. I hope I'm in Slytherin too, I don't want to disappoint my father. But I can't help thinking I'll get put in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor," Eliza said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind what house you're in," Harry said, who had noticed how distressed she was becoming over this.

"Yes he will," Eliza said. Just then they heard some type of alarm, and a lot of hurrying. They ran out of the room and downstairs. Order members were running everywhere.

"What's going on?" Eliza yelled over the noise.

"Death Eaters are attacking the Grangers," Tonks said and dashed out of the door.

Author's Notes-I hope you all liked the cliffie! Don't forget to review. I want at least 3 reviews before the next chapter goes up. And who would like to help me write this story? Because I'm going to be quite busy, and I won't have a lot of time to write.


	3. Chapter 3 prt 1

_You Love a Snape?_

_Chapter Three, Part one- The know it all has arrived._

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything but the plot and a few characters._

Harry eyes darkened and he went for the door, pulling his wand out. Eliza grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"No Harry, you can't leave," she said, while struggling to hold him.

"Get off me! Death Eaters are attacking my best friend and her family, I have to do something!" he said.

"No, the Order can handle it Harry," she said. Just as Harry was almost free, Sirius came and grabbed him.

"Calm down, Dumbledore himself is going, so they'll be fine, and I heard Hermione was keeping them at bay. They are safe by now," Sirius said, pulling Harry into the drawing room. He sat him in a chair and used a sticking charm so he couldn't move.

"But Sirius, it's my fault she's being attacked!" Harry said.

"Will you stop your whining! Have you even thought about how I feel? My father is out risking his life for you, because you'd better believe Voldemort is going to be pissed when he finds his plan didn't work! My father is the one who gave us the tip that he was going after the Grangers next, and Voldemort only told his inner circle. So now, he's going to wonder how Dumbledore was so prepared when he wasn't supposed to know anything. I know he isn't the nicest person ever, but have you ever even thought how much he was risking for the Light side? We would be fucked up if we didn't have a spy in our ranks, because we'd always be caught off guard, and don't you dare question his loyalties to Dumbledore," Eliza said when she saw Harry open his mouth.

Eliza got up and stomped out of the room, going to the kitchen for some tea. She came back into the drawing room with the tea and some scones floating behind her. She used her wand and sat everything down.

"You know, you shouldn't be using magic," Harry said.

"They can't track any magic done in this house, because of he fidelius charm and all the other wards," she said.

Sirius took a sip of his tea and cocked an eyebrow at Eliza. She smiled innocently at him.

"This tastes odd," Harry said.

"That's because Liz spiked it with Firewhiskey," Sirius said with a grin.

"Well, we needed to calm down, so I figured it would work. Oh, and tell my parents and you die," she told them.

Sirius smirked. _"She's just like her father," _he thought.

After about an hour of waiting they heard the door opening. Sirius took the sticking charm off Harry and they went into the hall, where Harry ambushed Hermione hugging her and making sure she was ok.

Eliza looked around and didn't see her father among the people, so she went off into the drawing room again, feeling very upset. She knew where her father was, and she had a feeling that he wouldn't look so good when he got back. Even though he'd abandoned them, and she thought he liked Tobias better, she was still worried for him. She didn't want to lose him again.

Harry had noticed her leave the room, and decided to go after her. Hermione, of course, decided to follow after him. After their adventure in the Department of Mysteries, she'd developed feelings for him, and no way was she letting a Snape get in her way.

Author's Notes- I know this chapter is half of what I usually write, but I promise, I'll make the next one three times as long. Once again, ho wants to help me write this story? I am a very busy person, and I would appreciate it if someone offered to help :)


End file.
